Total Drama History
by Kito 7590
Summary: It's been a while since the Pahkitew Island happened, on this occasion 37 old competitors plus 3 new ones will travel around the World with challenges based on historical events, to win, 3 million dollars!
1. Prologue

It can be said that in the real-time industry Canada does not have great exponents like its great rival (United States), but it has a franchise that made this industry so cruel it made all the focuses that the US programs 'Total Drama'

It all started in 2007 when 'Total Drama Island' premiered on an island called 'Wawanakwa Camp' in which the eternal host Chris McLean was in charge of making sweat and torturing 22 teenagers: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dj , Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Trent and Tyler of which among all of them Owen would end up winning the final prize of $ 100,000 . Owen decided to abandon his prize in order to obtain a prize of more than 1,000,000 dollars. The search for this award resulted in a new season entitled 'Total Drama Action' made in an old movie studio with the 14 competitors that were closest to getting the million last season: Beth, Bridgette, Dj, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen and Trent, later joining Courtney as well. The winner was decided by votes and ended up being Duncan.

Already in 2008, the meeting of a television program would create a new season entitled 'Total Drama World Tour' bringing with it 15 previous competitors: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Noah and Tyler, although to add flavor to the matter there were 2 new competitors: Alejandro and Sierra, later Blaineley would join. There were all kinds of challenges and songs on a trip around the world, Heather would end up winning. Time later there were renovations since the tests would return to the old island only that this had become a totally toxic and radioactive, this new season would be titled 'Total Drama The Revenge of the Island' this time being 13 completely new competitors: Anne Maria , B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci and Zoey. Cameron unexpectedly turned out to be the winner of this dangerous season and Chris ended up in prison.

After a whole year, the island was decontaminated and Chris was released from prison, giving him the opportunity to create a new season titled 'Total Drama All Stars' bringing 7 contestants from the original cast: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, and Sierra, plus 7 from the new cast: Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, and Zoey. Taking this as theme: Heroes vs. Villains. Zoey ended up winning this season but in that the island ended up sinking. This season had a second part titled 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island', this is bringing the 'third generation' of competitors: Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar and Topher. This was done on a totally artificial new island with Sky being the winner.

True in 3 years all those things happened, but what happened with Total Drama, today? Well in 2010 the company did not have the desired success with many of its ideas so at a conference in early 2011, the company's boss Mr. Kith spoke with Chris, the chef and Blaineley.

* * *

Mr. Kith: Well tell me more about your idea Chris

Chris: Pmr pmr (he coughed a little to be able to speak better), well the main idea was to bring all the previous contestants who have ever been in Total Drama, but some of them rejected the proposal even though the prize is higher

Mr. Kith: Interesting, tell me, is it going to be on the island?

Chris: No, I have planned to be around the world again, but remembering historical events

Mr. Kith: Do you say that the challenges are going to be based on historical facts like world wars, famous inventions and so on?

Chris: Sure, but without singing this time

Mr. Kith: Well ... But if you want to be the presenter, Blaineley must be a competitor

Blaineley at that time smiled mostly to see how Chris was quite angry but holding on to say something about it

Chris: It´s….. okay

Mr. Kith: Well if it is around the world we will use a boat instead of a plane to avoid the other time and do not worry about places that you cannot get on the boat there is something to send the contestants there

At that time Mr. Kith showed him the plans of the ship with that "special thing" that will send the contestants to places that cannot enter ships but the camera only showed Chris analyzing the plans and smiling

Chris: This excellent man

Chef: I guess I'll drive it

Mr. Kith: One more thing, give me the list of participants

Chris: Well sir ... (pulled out a paper), these are:

Alejandro

Amy

B

Beardo

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dave

Dawn

Duncan

Ella

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine

Jo

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sammy

Scott

Shawn

Sierra

Sky

Staci

Trent

Zoey

Mr. Kith: Mmm ... So only 37 accepted

Chris: Yes sir

Mr. Kith: Well in order to be 40, add to these 3 guys (it happens to Chris, 3 sheets with information of 3 people at the moment unknown but who does not distinguish to see their appearance or their names), may seem simple but believe me, things are going to shake a lot

Chris: Then it's okay

At that time Chris, Chef and Blaineley were leaving the room.

Mr. Kith: Oh wait ... (Chris stopped) ... How did you say his name was?

Chris: Oh, it's called ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'Total Drama History'

* * *

The End. Well here ends the prologue of the story, the truth I would like to give me your opinion about the contestants on my writing and things like that. Also about what I put Heather and Zoey as winners, is that in my country they won and I really prefer them to Alejandro and Mike, I do not know about you but with me it is like that. I also tell them that I do not want to give an exact publication date since I am not someone who really complies with that kind of thing. Finally I ask that if you are interested in each chapter comment on whether they liked it or not, if I need to improve something, that would encourage me to continue writing it, I will also publish a version in Spanish and English so that everyone could understand it, well that's it. Goodbye.


	2. A New Season

Chris: Sixth season! wow, I never thought we would get that far, but I guess it is what we need to improve, finally see where we will start (the camera went away showing that they were in port and every so often they were playing boat sounds), this time, nnnnnnnn! (A ship rang, and Chris closed one eye for the sound, which was quite loud) ...unlike World Tour, nnnnnnnnnnnn! (It sounded again and Chris this time turned to his right side with an annoyed look), we will travel by boat!, ¡nnnnnnnnn! (Chris this time closed both eyes for a moment, and this time had already had enough), hey, you want to shut up?, I try to present the program! (It turned out that it was the Chef who was making those annoying noises and it was seen that he was at the helm of a ship in captain's uniform, besides he was laughing).

The ship was huge, it basically looked like a cruise although it literally seemed to be the union of 3 kinds of ships: one luxurious, one more or less, and another poor. It also shone

Chris: In short, we decided to bring most of our beloved past contestants, exactly 19 contestants of the first generation, 10 of the second generation and 8 of the third generation giving a total of ... 40 contestants!

The Chef upon hearing that was surprised a little

Chef: You know that adding that, actually it's 37, right?

Chris: I was waiting for the public to realize that, just to give a surprise effect, okay? (Chris said very annoyed)

Chris: Well, as SOMEBODY (giving a lot of emphasis to this, causing the Chef quite annoyance) already ruined the surprise, I guess I should say it ... (clearing the throat and putting a cheerful face again), this year, in order to shake things up, there will be 3 new contestants, not to mention that the challenges are going to be based on historical facts, this season seems to promise too much, I hope that meets your expectations, because if I do not get fired, in short, this is ... ..

... ..

Total…..

...

... ..

Drama…

...

...

History

* * *

(INTRO)

* * *

I was again in a panoramic view of the harbor where they were, until the camera approached Chris.

Chris: In short we will be presenting the contestants in the respective generation order... (in that a taxi arrived) ...with you... Beth.

Beth got out of the cab a little annoyed to Chris.

Beth: Can you explain why I'm the first to come?

Chris: Hey, I thought it would not bother you, since you were also in Drama Island

Beth: But I would have preferred that there were more people this time

Chris: Well, you know that I do not care, do you? (Beth just lowered her head to the ground indicating sadness, also moved to another part)

Chris: (somewhat angry) Anyway ... (smiled again) ... The next one is... Leshawna

A taxi approached and from there Leshawna left

Leshawna: It's amazing that I'm here again

Chris: Well ... What can be done?

Leshawna just walked back from the host, but a bit away from Beth. The latter was a little sad about this.

Chris: After them here is the 'crazy skills' ... Harold

Harold left another taxi that had just come and did it doing some ninja movements

Harold: I'm very sure ... this season will be mine

Chris: We'll see that...

Harold was hugging Leshawna, she was hugged, Beth saw this feeling sad, then took a picture of her boyfriend; Brady. He hugged her pretty.

Chris: The next one is a contestant who has not participated in a long time, but one of the favorites of the audience, with you... Owen!

Owen left his lively taxi directly to hug Chris.

Owen: (hugging Chris) Friend long ago I did not see you, I'm so happy to participate again!

Chris was almost choking when Owen released him.

Chris: Yes ... Of course ... (trying to breathe again) just ... go over there

Owen went to where Harold and Leshawna were, also greeting them, they were also happy to see him. After that, it was with Beth, who was glad to know that someone cared.

Chris: I guess then, that will be where the sand starts. With you the queen bee ... Heather!

Then the queen bee left her taxi.

Heather: So only they have arrived

Chris: At the moment, yes, but do not worry, more will come later.

She just went to stop, being away from any contestant who is currently in port. After all, he already had conflicts with everyone present, maybe a minor with Owen and another perhaps with Harold, but Leshawna and Beth were another story.

Chris: To continue ... Before you, one of the most controversial contestants of the program ... Courtney

Courtney got out of her cab with an annoyed expression on her face.

Courtney: Hey! ... What kind of presentation is that?

Chris: What can I say? ... it's true, right?

The presenter said it by asking the contestants who were already there. Indeed, they all nodded, only provoking more anger in Courtney, although perhaps it happened through her head 'How is all this possible?', 'I just wanted to win like all of you'. We will have to see if there would still be controversy regarding her, very soon.

Chris: And good ... Just because I want to see sand shine around me ... Fresh out of prison ... Duncan!

Duncan left his taxi with an indifferent expression.

Duncan: You know ... .. I do not really know if I came out of prison to get freedom or to enter one that is much worse

Chris: (quite upset) Do not think I've forgotten what you did exactly years ago! (obviously referring to when Duncan destroyed his 'little house')

Duncan: Whatever McLean...

Duncan went to stand next to Courtney although she simply tried to ignore him. This caused Duncan to lower his gaze.

Chris: And only for the sand to be even bigger than it already is ... Gwen

Then the Gothic girl got out of her taxi.

Gwen: Well here we go again...

Chris: Gwen ... How does it feel to be one of the only competitors to participate in 5 seasons?

Gwen: That's the truth ... (He stared at the sky for a moment, then put on his typical expressionless face again) ... it's not in my interest. I just came back to fix some pending issues.

Chris: Well if that's what you want... There's your boyfriend Duncan...

Gwen: He's not my boyfriend anymore! (He said it with some fury)

Chris: ... And Courtney

She simply went over to Leshawna's side, smiling for the chance to meet again after a long time. At the same time crossing murderous glances with Heather, and Courtney

Chris: Then the next one is the contestant number NINE ... Trent

He had already left his taxi also a little angry with the presenter

Trent: Friend ... Was it necessary to emphasize that it was number 9?

Chris: Yes it was...

Trent: You did not even say the number of the other contestants

Chris: That's not important ... (he said it with the sadism that characterizes him and then closed his eyes and with his thumb pointed back) ... now go with the others, we have many contestants to present.

Trent then went along with the others even though neither side seemed right, decided to take a risk and go with Gwen

Trent: Oh... hello! ... Gwen

Gwen: Yes ... It's been a while

It was quite obvious that the two were nervous talking to each other.

Chris: As I was saying ... The next one is probably the craziest redhead in the history of Total Drama ... after Scarlett of course ... with you... Izzy

Izzy got out of his taxi greeting everyone and also the cameras. Then he only went straight to Owen giving several almost typical ninja jumps to give him a hug

Harold: Please ... I could have done that too, but I did not want to

Gwen: Sure, sure

Chris: Well ... the next one is Noah!

Then Noah got out of his taxi

Noah: Well, again here ... A competition in the never come even remotely far and my only partner really has a crazy psycho girlfriend

Chris: That's the attitude, friend! (Noah just rolled his eyes and walked to where Owen and Izzy were)

Chris: Well let's give way to the best friends that have entered the program ... Katie and ... Sadie

Katie and Sadie got out of their cab almost in unison

Sadie: Did you hear Katie? It's finally us!

Katie: Yeah, I know!

They just laughed and went with the rest.

Chris: Well ... you are the only ones with Eva, who have not competed since the first season ... (in that a new taxi arrived) ... and speaking of the queen of Rome

Eva: I'm not a princess! Did you understand?

Chris: I said queen ... no princess ... you know ... just go and wait for others

Eva probably returned to recover pending accounts

Chris: With you Ezekiel...

Everyone else: Ezekiel ?!

Obviously after everything that had happened, it was impossible to see Ezekiel and not feel scared. But this time he did not seem to be wild. It seemed normal again

Ezekiel: Hello everyone ... (approached the other contestants but this time they walked away from him)

Chris: In case you're asked ... (he walked closer to Ezekiel and touched his shoulder) ... I was forced by a demand from his parents to rescue him, rehabilitate him physically and psychologically and give him another chance (the latter said it with some anger).

Ezekiel just went and sat on the floor away from the other contestants.

Chris: Anyway ... the next one is Cody!

From a taxi came Cody, although accompanied by Sierra

Chris: ... Oh ... and Sierra

Cody: Hi Chris

Sierra: Hi Chris! …it's amazing to be back!

Chris: Yeah, sure, but I'm warning you (putting your finger in Sierra's nose) ... if you get to destroy this ship, I swear...

Sierra: It does not matter ... this time nothing will happen...

Chris: That I want to believe ... (Sierra just let out a smile and at the same time rubbing the back of her head, then she and Cody addressed the others)

Chris: That's when we go to the next participant ... Alejandro!

The Spanish guy got out of his taxi with his smile, taking one also from Heather

Alejandro: Well, well, how are you Heather?

Alejandro went directly to Heather to kiss him. Heather just pushed him away after that and went to the other side, the Spanish guy just laughed at that, causing Heather to blush.

Chris: The following is one with a contestant who ... a... (pulled a piece of paper from his bag and started to read it) ... Compete on own merits ... (he turned the paper) and not because they forced me ... Here it is ... Blaineley

Blaineley got out of his taxi giving kisses everywhere

Heather: Wow ... What an entrance so ... you

Blaineley: And you're still so Heather.

Between the 2 crossed murderous glances. Even among the contestants who were already there, there was tension everywhere; there was no space without a bit of tension. Between this it varied ... there were for loving relationships, for basic enmities, for simple solitude, in short there were few happy ones. That there are still 21 contestants to present.

Chris: We're done with this cast, so ... we're going with the next one ...aaahh! ...when did you get here?

He got scared because a certain girl suddenly appeared at his side

Dawn: Since you announced that girl ...Blaineley

Chris: That does not matter ... You know you were not following, right?

Dawn: That does not matter; I also see that your aura is very toxic and corrupt as always, Chris

She said that, obviously, in the first place, referring to the response that Chris had given her, causing the presenter some anger. Before she said anything else, she just went to sit next to her new classmates.

Chris: Now ... the one that really should come out right now Scott

The farm boy got out of his taxi with his always trusting look.

Scott: Wow, so I've returned

Chris: You're the second best of the second generation, you had to be

Scott: The second?

Chris: Yes, because he or rather the best of that generation, there he comes ... along with his boyfriend... These are…. Zoey and Mike!

The couple left their taxi

Mike: Hi Chris!

Zoey: It's good to see faces again ... known (this last thing he said referring to Scott)

Chris: How does it feel to be the last couple to reach a final?

Scott: Oh please, if you only get away because you have each other

Zoey: You're just jealous because I've always been the one who has eliminated you

Scott: This time it will be different!, I will eliminate you (pointing to Zoey), and again to you (pointing to Mike)

Mike: We'll see that!

The 3 simply went on opposite sides, Scott went along with Courtney but she ignored him

Chris: The next one is Jo

Chris: The following are the finalists of this same generation ... Cameron and Lightning

Both the athlete and the bubble boy got out of their taxi.

Cameron: Why did we have to go in the same taxi?

Chris: Emm... Why ... I wanted to?

Lightning: That's not important, no matter what the order; I'll be the last to leave!

Chris: Speaking of tickets ... here comes Jo

Then Jo got out of her taxi

Jo: Pfff... I thought I would not have any trouble to win

Lightning: What ... you mean me?

Jo: Noooo... (he said rolling his eyes and sarcastically)

The 3 went to where the crowd was. Cameron greeted his old friends Gwen, Mike and Zoey. Lightning started doing one or two squats. While Jo was going to do the same but in that she collided with Eva.

Jo: Hey! What did not you see that was happening?

Eva: What did not you see that I was already here?

Between the 2 crossed murderous glances.

Chris: Now everyone say hello to the Brickhouse McArthur military

Brick gets out of his taxi

Brick: Hello, how are you partners?

Alejandro: You who care

Zoey: Very good

Cameron: I've been better

Chris: Well ... nobody cares! Just go with the others

Brick was a little scared when Chris said that nobody cares

Brick: E-eh ... Yes sir! (he ran to where his classmates were)

In that other taxi arrived and from there it came out...

Chris: B!

The silent boy only raised his thumb in approval

Chris: And finally ... Staci, the talkative!

Staci got out of her taxi a little annoyed

Staci: Hey, do you really know how people know me?

Sierra: Well ... actually yes (the crazy fanatic answered with confidence)

Staci: It cannot be!

Chris: It means you've earned a bad name ... now go with the others

Staci was sad next to Sierra and Cody, the fanatic tried to comfort him

Chris: With this we finish with the second generation contestants! ... Now we go with the previous contestants who participated in Pahkitew Island... First the winner of this ... Sky

Sky got out of his taxi

Sky: Tell me Chris ... Dave is going to participate?

Chris: No...

This response caused Sky to sigh in from there a taxi came and from it came Dave

Chris: ...now yes

Dave was quite angry while Sky was very distressed

Sky: Ho-hi ... Dave

He just ignored her and passed by the others, Sky did the same but they went in opposite directions. Chris was analyzing the situation.

Chris: Very interesting... the next one is... (a girl in pink dress got out of her taxi and Chris's expression changed to an angry one) ...Ella

Ella: Oh... I'm so glad to be here!

Chris: Keep in mind that you're only here because you had to invite all the contestants

Ella: Well... but I'm still here

Chris: Just go with your classmates...

The fairy tale princess left and for some strange reason she went next to where Dawn was

Chris: Anyway ... the next one is Jasmine

The Australian girl got out of her taxi

Jasmine: Tell me... Shawn already came?

Chris: He does it right now

Sure enough a new taxi arrived and the boy obsessed with the zombies left there

Shawn: The good thing about going by boat is that zombies cannot swim ... the bad thing is that with one that is, we are fried

Chris: Whatever you say... (rolled his eyes) ...just go with the others

Then the couple went along with the others. When a new taxi arrived.

Chris: The following are the twins ... Amy and Samey

Sammy: Emm ... its Sammy

Amy: We all know that's not true

Chris: I agree with you Amy (this caused sadness in Sammy) now go with the others

Both the good twin and the bad twin went along with each other; Sammy went with his friends Jasmine and Shawn. Amy also went with her, but just sat looking at nothing.

Chris: And finally, the box sounds human ...Beardo!

Beardo just got out of his taxi making his own presentation music and simply went along with his classmates.

Chris: With this ... the contestants of the first 3 generations are already!

Sky: Does that mean we'll be just us 37?

Chris: Not really ... (this caused a bit of doubt in most contestants) ... this time we brought 3 new contestants to improve things.

A new taxi has arrived, from this came a boy about the height of Alejandro with red hair, similar to the tone of Zoey but in style, more like that of Jo. He had a beard similar to Chris's. He had a brown jacket and a white shirt inside. He wore black pants and white sneakers. In addition to having a little dark skin. He also wore dark glasses.

Chris: The first one is ... Charles!

Then Charles took off his glasses, analyzing the competition

Charles: Interesting...

He just went to stand with the others but quite apart from the others.

After that, he came out, possibly kicking another boy. With brown hair, with a style similar to that of Shawn. He wore a blue shirt with blue pants but white parts. In addition to wearing red shoes and have a height slightly higher than Dawn.

Chico: Awww! That hurt!

Another boy got out of the taxi. This was quite similar to José (Alejandro's brother). The only striking difference was that he was shorter but taller than the previous guy and the hairstyle looked more like Mal only that it did not really cover his eye.

Boy # 2: It's not like I care about little brother

Chris: And last but well last ... Orlando and Rolando!

Rolando: Let's just finish with this

Then both brothers went along with the others but not as far away as they were Lightning, Jo and Charles.

Chris: As you will know this season, we will travel around the world with challenges based on historical facts, but first I will give you a short tour of our 'ship'

Then a small part of the ship was opened helping both the host and the 40 contestants to go up.

First they did it to an area that basically only had different supplies and things like that.

Chris: This is the cargo area ... where the losing team will be after a challenge

The competitors only stayed looking where they would probably be at least once. After that they traveled to a part of the ship that was like a normal deck but on each side there were several rooms.

Chris: For today ... everyone is going to be here, but normally ... it will be the place where the other 2 losing teams but that are not going to eliminate anyone will be ... on this side the third place (their right side but for our left side ) ... and this is the second place (its left side but our right side)

Cameron: Does that mean there are going to be 4 teams?

Chris: Indeed ... for the time being follow me

From there they went to a dining room that basically was the same as the Spa Hotel of the fifth season while characters like Courtney, Heather, Sky, Jo, Lightning, Blaineley were seeing some rooms.

Chris: This ... will be the place where the winning team will be after winning a challenge ... (the camera changed to the confessional) ... in case they ask, there is a confessional that connects each class.

From there all were back in the economy class.

Chris: At this time we are heading to Ukraine for our first challenge...

Harold: Emm... but how are the teams going to be made?

Chris: Excellent question Harold ... because the 4 winners of the next challenge will have the right to choose the name of their teams and their members.

All the contestants then went to see each other. But then the ship set off at full speed towards its new destination while some contestants watched quite excited as the ship moved.

Chris: We are heading to a new destination, Ukraine! What will be the historic event to which we will refer? Who will win the challenge?, or more importantly ... How will the teams be made? Discover it next time in...

Total…

…

…

Drama…

…

…

History.

* * *

The End. Well then this is the first chapter itself. I hope you liked it and if so, comment because they give me support to continue. I also want to know what kind of sub-plots I will put into the story and if anyone guesses who will win the challenge and who they would choose. That's all we'll see next.

EliteBlizz: I really hope in time to correct my mistakes, I take your comment as a constructive criticism, so thank you very much for paying attention to this. As for your question about Ezekiel, well with this chapter you already saw it. As for Mike, we'll see what he's going to play

Guest: A relationship like? romantic? Of friendship? Or other?


	3. Revenge in Chernobyl

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Total Drama Series, I´m just a fan who enjoys creating fanfics and sharing them with the world.

* * *

Chris: In the previous chapter of Total Drama History ... we have presented every one of the contestants who will participate in this season. The 19 contestants of the first generation, insurance are proud to come for another season, hehehe. The 10 of the Second generation were also. While the 8 of the third generation... let's see how they do it. And respect to the new ones... they are only 3, they do not matter. Anyway, we went to Ukraine for our first challenge, the winners will chose their teams, who will win? How will the teams? Discover it, in the next…

…

Total…

…

Drama…

…

History.

* * *

INTRO

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the sun was shining, the water was flowing and all the contestants were talking to each other about their objectives. Among them were Heather and Alejandro.

Alejandro: Tell me... What do you think of the competition?

Heather: The same as always, there is nothing that should surprise us

He said it with some confidence, until he realized a small detail.

Heather: Although... those new guys... could be a problem.

Alejandro: They will leave quickly, I assure you, especially that Charles who barely said a word.

While Alejandro was saying this he did not imagine that the redhead he was talking about was listening to him from afar.

Charles: Really?...

The blonde twins were also having a conversation between them.

Amy: Listen ... this time do not ruin it, if you're to blame for the defeat, it's because you have it, you understand, Samey?

Sammy: (yawn) ...yes...

Amy: Well... now bring me food

The good twin went to where the food was, there he met his friends Jasmine and Shawn.

Jasmine: Oh, Samey! How have you been?

Sammy: I've been better

Shawn: As long as you're not a zombie, you're fine

Sammy: Yes... and how is everything going between you?

Jasmine: All very well... and how are you going with your sister?

Sammy: Same as always

Jasmine: Oh... I'm sorry...

Sammy: Do not worry... I'm used to it.

The good twin was content to grab a small plate full of fruit. Parallel to this last conversation, the 'new' brothers also talked.

Roland: If you want to last, 'maybe' until the final against me, you must follow all my orders little brother

Orlando: Do not treat me like I'm small, you're only a year...

Roland: ...And 2 months...

Orlando: (a bit distressed) ...and 2 months... (with a normal face)... older than me. And what tells me you will not betray me like the other time.

Roland: The other time you had no reason to continue later.

Orlando: Do not leave me with your stupid excuses now!, so you know I came to this show to become independent of you

Roland: Do not be ridiculous, you've never done anything good that is not because I helped you, now... bring me fruits!

Orlando simply went quite angry over the fruits of his older brother.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Orlando: Aaarrgghh!, Roland is simply annoying!, (more relaxed), I hope we are in different teams, but with the luck that I have... I'm sure I'll be the first one eliminated

CONFESSIONAL / END

* * *

While Orlando was very angry without realizing what was around him, Sammy was also saying goodbye to his friends, in those the two collided and the fruits fell off Sammy's plate.

Orlando: Oh no! (While picking up the fruits) I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.

Sammy knew he had messed up, will Amy have seen that? If that had happened, I would say that I was very clumsy as I always said, although that would not affect her. There was a boy who, being quite worried, picked up the fruit they had thrown away, it was because he had not seen it and if he did, he would think it was Amy.

Orlando: Take them... (He showed her the fruits he had picked with his two hands and with a smile to try to hide his worry about having been bad in front of a girl)

Sammy: Thanks...

The 2 were quite blushed without even being able to look at each other, but obviously this could not be like that, someone had to break the ice.

Samey: Hey ... you ... are you the new guy, are not you?

The boy with brown hair had received a question, he had to answer it.

Orlando: Yes ... not exactly new in this Total Drama, but in this original saga, yes.

Sammy: I hope you have good luck...

Orlando: Yes ... me too...

They both got up and went to their respective sides, they thought it had happened, they did not even know the other's name, it had not occurred to them to ask. Had this encounter been bad or good luck? It had been something weird, but they know that this will not be their first meeting.

* * *

Also on the other side of the ship were B and Dawn, she was meditating, letting the breeze of the air that the combination of wind and water dragged. His friend B as always was quiet, trying to figure out with his head that he could serve his team and hopefully both his friend and him are away from Scott, the man who had caused his elimination a few seasons ago.

Ella, the girl of the fairy tale, had approached the auras reader.

Ella: Are you Dawn?

Dawn: Hemm... Yes?

Ella: Oh, great! I just wanted to tell you that I'm a great admirer of you

Dawn: Really?

Ella: Yes!... you're great connection with animals seems pretty cool to me

Dawn: Interesting... I always believed that people considered me rare

Ella: People also think that about me, but it does not affect me

Dawn: Thanks Ella, I feel that you are a very sincere person; I wish you luck in the competition

Ella: Good luck to you too; I hope we're on the same team

This meeting between 2 people that in terms of 'skills' were very similar was quite interesting. How would they work in the same team? It will have to be seen.

* * *

Scott, however, was looking closely at Courtney, that girl with whom he had maintained a 'lasting' relationship in the previous season where they competed.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Scott: I do not know if I want something with her again, I mean... I better concentrate on Zoey, she has eliminated me the 2 times I've competed, if we're on the same team we'll lose her and she'll leave, no problem.

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

Courtney was still... confused. Duncan had betrayed her and Scott simply left her to make a list. She was watching Mike and Zoey live together, obviously they were for each other, why was not she with anyone? Last season, everyone had got angry with her just for making a list, even though other people have done worse and immediately forgive them. Sometimes neither the smartest nor the fittest can predict these things.

* * *

Duncan was now approaching where Mike, Zoey and Cameron were.

Duncan: Hi guys!

Zoey: Hey, Duncan

Duncan: Tell me... you already surpassed your condition... Mike?

Mike: Yeah... I'm entirely Mike

Duncan: Yes... your evil personality...

Mike: Why, did it scare you?

Duncan: What? No... I just wanted to know!

Mike: Sure...

Cameron: Now he does not even have any other personality, literally now it's just Mike

Duncan: We are the only ones who have reached at least one final, do you know how weird that feels?

Cameron: Yes...

Zoey: Yes...

Mike: No...

Duncan: You say it only because you have not won

Mike: Maybe I'll do it in this

Duncan: We'll see...

Was it a threat? Mike did not take it that way, Zoey and Cameron either. But how did Duncan take it? Maybe he just wanted to feel strong for what was coming.

Duncan: Hello... Gwen

Gwen: (yawn)... What do you want?

Duncan: I just wanted to know if you were okay...

Gwen: Well I'm fine and I feel better if you left me alone

Duncan: Ok, just... I'll go

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Gwen: I still have several pending missions that I have to complete here, but none of them includes a Duncan, so... it's better not to disturb

CONFESSIONAL / END

* * *

Did that include Trent? Surely he is one of the characters that have lasted the longest in the competition, but he has several fans. It is not known if it is out of pity, but it does. Even one of his greatest 'rivals' in the past has lived with him.

Cody: And tell me... are you very wrong?

Trent: He tried to overcome that, it was a long time ago... although... I must admit that I wanted to be in your place at the time you hit Duncan

Sierra: Yes... that was amazing

Trent, which is why he had not noticed Sierra's presence in the place, was something strange, was he really that clueless?

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Cody: Why are you asking... if... he's been dating Sierra... he's not that crazy when you know him better than everyone else thinks

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

Some real lonely guys were Beardo and Beth. Beardo was only in a competition last season, so he did not makemany friends. Beth, however, did make friends, but one in particular (Lindsay), is not in this season, probably she is only for having been a finalist.

Brick and Jo will continue to be the typical rivals they were and some seasons. Even Lightning can be a nuisance for her. On the other hand Eva... seems to have a personality quite like that of Jo.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Jo and Eva: That girl...

Jo: ...Eva...

Eva: ...Jo...

Jo: ...looks smarter...

Eva: ...than that athlete or that of the army...,

Jo: ...although obviously...

Eva: ...she's not better...

Jo and Eva: ...than I.

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

Harold and Leshawna was another of those 'strange' relationships that remain afloat after quite some time. A difference from others like Dave and Sky, who for a ridiculous thing they parting. At this time, Dave only focused on giving killer looks to Sky, who felt guilty.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Sky: Do not think I'm going to go back to Dave this season, I just came to win again

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

From there the camera focused on Staci's face, as she spoke.

Staci: I know that both you and you know that both the first and the last time we competed although you have only competed once, so that's why I thought you made an alliance

Apparently he was talking about Ezekiel, considered by many, the worst contestant in the history of Total Drama.

Ezekiel: Listen... do you really think we'll make it to the final?

Staci: Hemm... well... yes!?

Ezekiel: I'm telling you a piece of advice... it's better not to trust, thanks to that I ended up in a deplorable state the last time, but we are in the same team, I will gladly make an alliance

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Staci: Sin of trust?, Me? When have I done that?

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

On another side of the ship, Izzy had met Owen and Noah

Izzy: Hello, great O

Owen: Izzy! We're happy to see you

Noah: Do not tell me about this

Then Owen hugged Izzy while the two smiled and Noah just looked away

On another side of the ship, Izzy had met Owen and Noah

Izzy: Hello, great O

Owen: Izzy! We're happy to see you

Noah: Do not tell me about this

Then Owen hugged Izzy while the two smiled and Noah just looked away

* * *

The best friends Sadie and Katie were also talking about different strategies

Sadie: Friend... do you think that this time we will win?

Katie: We have only participated once, we have the advantage that they do not know us

Sadie: Right, this time, we're going to make it!

Katie: I know!

And then they took each other's hands jumping and shouting what bothered everyone else.

* * *

Suddenly the ship stopped and Chris sent everyone who went to the loading place, they did not know why, since there it was not possible to get off, although knowing the sadistic presenter they simply went to where he indicated was a great thing that could not be seen because it was covered with a large curtain.

Chris: Surely you wonder... what are you doing here?...

Everyone else shook their heads in affirmation.

Chris: Well... it's time... to introduce... the great... (grabbed the curtain that covered the thing ready to remove it), Slingshot of the Shame!

At that time a gigantic slingshot, amazed the vast majority of people present, had no surprising design, had the normal appearance of one and the elastic strip was red.

Harold: Did you say of shame?

Chris: Indeed... Harold, we will use this to get rid of the eliminated ones every time there is eliminatio

This was quite interesting, but still did not answer the question of many, because Chris always presented these things the first time there is elimination, is it that the first of all is coming?

Chris: As you know... it is not possible to get to Ukraine by water, technically speaking... so we will use not only now, but as many times as necessary.

With this the doubts of many were clarified. In case you're wondering right now, they were close to the coasts of Poland, and although there are millions of kilometers from Poland to Ukraine, we've seen weirder things before.

Chris: I want everyone to enter... (At that moment, 2 gigantic balls appeared, one rose and one blue, which on one side were opened) ... here

Alejandro: Are you sure we'll all go there?

Chris: It's not my problem, if you do not

The men entered the blue and the women in the pink. Except for Gwen and Jasmine.

Jasmine: Hemm... are you sure we should go in there?

Chris: They have to do it

Gwen: I will not be here for the fifth time to put up with this!

Chris: (yawn)... I should have imagined... Chef!

The Chef then ran away to catch them, Jasmine and Gwen tried to run but the former soldier could catch them and throw them into the balls.

CONFESSIONAL/START

Gwen: Apparently, that insane is the same as always

Jasmine: I think when I did not even fit, but Chris does not care about that

CONFESSIONAL/END

In fact, there was very little space, so the air was scarce, something that the presenter liked to see. When the 2 balls were inside, Chris took control.

Chris: I hope they are ready and if not, I do not care...

Typical of him.

Chris: 3... 2... 1... and...

With this Chris gave him more power for this to give strength.

Chris: ...GO!

And then the slingshot shot with enough potential the 2 balls, from within these were heard satisfactory cries of the contestants who were the favorites of Chris.

Suddenly they fell to the ground, but they bounced until they reached a strange place where the balls opened and several of them went dizzy or vomiting

* * *

Gwen and Jasmine were the first to leave the girls, giving thanks for being out at last. Amy pushed Sammy to open the way for her. Heather did the same with Blaineley, remembering the little rivalry they had. Eva and Jo went out pushing each other. Beth and Staci walked dizzy on top of them, which immediately angered them, they went after them but Sadie and Katie interrupted them falling on top of them. Leshawna, Ella and Courtney also came tumbling out of the ball. Dawn, Izzy and Sky did not seem affected by this. Although on the contrary, Sierra and Zoey went to find their boyfriends.

* * *

The men were also affected. Duncan pushed Harold and Roland pushed Orlando, both still annoyed by the attitude of others. Mike ran to where Zoey is. Drowned out Owen, Cody, Scott, Noah, Trent, Brick, and Ezekiel. With a desire to vomit, Brick, Shawn, Dave and Beardo left. Alejandro, Charles, B, Lightning and Cameron did not seem affected. The latter maybe because the ball was familiar for him.

* * *

A holographic projection of Chris appeared next to them. They were in a place devastated with toxic waste everywhere. It was quite familiar to 10 of the contestants.

Chris: Welcome... contestants, they're in... CHERNOBYL!... a place completely bathed in toxic gases.

Jo: Pretty familiar...

Chris: Anyway... they're going to go in a race to the finish line but there are 4 challenges in which they will find each one to be eliminated, the first 4 will choose teams ... Any questions?

Harold: Heemm... yes... why do not toxic waste affect us?

Chris: Well... first of all... the ball where they were transported applied a substance on their skin so they would not mutate... since we received many demands for a previous case of mutation

Some people obviously already know who it is.

Chris: You can go in groups, but I warn you, going alone is better

* * *

CONFESSIONAL/START

Charles: There's no reason to be with someone other than me

Jo: Pff, as if someone was my trust

Lightning: Lightning will easily win this... alone!

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

The temporary teams were trained, which were the following:

1\. Alejandro and Heather

2\. Amy and Sammy

3\. B, Dawn and Ella

4\. Beardo, Ezekiel and Staci

5\. Cameron, Mike and Zoey

6\. Cody, Sierra and Trent

7\. Gwen, Harold and Leshawna

8\. Jasmine, Shawn and Sky

9\. Katie and Sadie

10\. Noah, Owen and Izzy

11\. Roland and Orlando

Instead, others like Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Scott, decided to go alone or go alone, because they did not find someone to go with.

* * *

Chris: Okay ... they'll start in 3... 2... 1... and...

Everyone was ready to start, obviously some were very confident in their abilities, but others were noted that they would go directly to someone specific.

Chris: ...GO!

And they all started what would be the first competition of the season, first they ran forward, where the Chris hologram came back to them.

Chris: Welcome to the first of the 10 tests, in this... you will have to do 'parkour', on this pieces of Earth that float on all this toxic waste...

In fact, there were only a lot of stones that floated in a desolate river of toxic waste.

Chris: ...will be eliminated the first 4 to get to the other side, it should be said that although the waste does not kill them or make them mutate, they will be enough and it will be fun to watch, hehe... so bad luck to all .

The latter did not encourage many participants to dare to cross, except to some enthusiasts...

Lightning: I'll do it first! Sha-bam!

Apparently he decided to be the first and not good luck because when he was about to arrive...

Lightning: They see you fools, I'm going to make it... ahhhhh!

From a single one he slipped from a stone burning quite a bit, but from a great leap of pain he reached the other side of the river.

CONFESSIONAL/START

Lightning: Aww!

CONFESSIONAL/END

Jo: If he could do it then I too

Eva: And me!

Then Eva and Jo made a race to see who came first and although the 2 did well, it was not known who won at the end. Brick and Sky also did it, Dave went after the latter and although under normal circumstances he could not do it, his hatred for Sky gave him extreme skills.

CONFESSIONAL / HOME

Dave: I will not let Sky win anything anymore

CONFESSIONAL/END

Jasmine and Shawn did it too and even Shawn got in his head that they were being chased by zombies

CONFESSIONAL/START

Shawn: I know there are no zombies here, but to think that it does lead me to surpass myself, so I will use it until there is a real zombie and I eat my brain

CONFESSIONAL/END

While B was wondering how could he and his friends go through there. Mike decided to use Svetlana's skills to help Zoey and Cameron cross. What gave the idea to B to load Dawn and Ella. Despite its weight, the blocks could withstand except the last one before breaking it sent Dawn and Ella out of the river to what he burned, but left on time from there.

CONFESSION/START

B was rubbing his back with a face that represented that it had hurt.

CONFESSION/END

Owen: I'm not sure how we're going to go.

Noah: I do not know ... we could use your weight to throw us to the other side

Izzy: Great idea!

Izzy grabbed Noah by standing on one side of a block, with Owen preparing to jump.

Noah: What? No! I was just kidding...

Owen just jumped, pushing Izzy and Noah too far and causing Owen to burn through the debris and swam to the other side.

The holographic Chris appeared again.

Chris: Like Izzy and Noah, they went too far, they're eliminated

Owen: I think it was not such a good idea after all.

Duncan, Courtney and Scott did not have a hard time getting through this. And an alliance has problems.

Harold: Do not worry girls, my crazy skills will get us out of this

Gwen: I do not think this works...

Harold: Yes... just watch...

Harold jumped on one of the blocks, but could not stay stable and fell to the debris and swam to Earth.

Harold: See?

The camera moved away indicating that it swam to where it had begun.

Leshawna: Really?

Harold: It's just a... setback

And another alliance also had problems.

Staci: Anyway, any ideas?

Ezekiel: No...

Beardo made a sound indicating denial

Staci put a disappointed face

CONFESSIONAL/START

Staci: I feel like I'm the only one who cooperates in this, that is, Ezekiel seems to simply surrender to everything and Beardo is just there making weird noises. Maybe the 'alliance of the losers' does not work, we must be with winners

CONFESSIONAL/END

The 3 went to where Gwen, Leshawna and Harold were.

Staci: Hi, guys...

Gwen: Hello...

Ezekiel: Do you already know how to pass?

Harold: I'm in that...

Ezekiel: I mean... no

Other alliances like sisters and brothers had problems

Amy: You really do not know yet how to do this?

Sammy: It's harder than it looks, okay?

The twins kept arguing while Orlando was watching them.

Orlando: Roland ... could we help you?

Roland: To whom?

Orlando: To them (pointing to the twins)

Roland laughed until Orlando stopped him

Orlando: What's so funny?

Roland: Little brother, why do you always fall in love with blondes?

Orlando: I'm not in love with them, I just... I wanted to help them

Roland: Little brother... if you want to help a blonde, why not her better?

Roland pointed to Blaineley

Orlando: I do not think, she wants help

Roland: Well, he's going to love her

Roland went to where Blaineley was.

Roland: Hi, Blaineley! Do you want help?

Blaineley: No... this competition is not that important, so I plan to be eliminated right now

Roland: Oh... really?

Roland lifted her

Blaineley: What are you doing?

Roland: Helping you...

He loaded her on top of all the pieces of Earth, while she asked him to lower her

Orlando: I do not think that's that easy for me... there must be some way I can help them.

Orlando looked away from Beardo, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, and Staci, who still figured out how to get through.

Orlando: Yes!...

He went to where the twins were

Orlando: Girls...

Sammy looked back, as he remembered that voice that had helped him a while ago.

Amy: What do you want?

Orlando: I know how to cross

In another place were Alejandro and Heather who for some reason had not yet crossed.

Alejandro: Do you think it's time to cross?

Heather: And why have not we done it before?

Alejandro: I wanted the new ones to do it first, to make sure they did not try anything

Heather: And the one named Charles already did it?

Alejandro: Surely yes

Then he climbed on Alejandro, what they did not know is that behind them was Charles with a strange look.

Gwen: So your plan is that we all go up to that block, that Beardo jumps to propel us since as we are many we will fall right where it is, and from there he will grab that other block that would impel him?

Orlando: Indeed...

Ezekiel: It could work...

Harold: Yes...

Sammy: I say it will work.

Orlando blushed when he heard this, Sammy also

Amy: But if it does not work, you'll see!

Amy, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Sammy, Staci and Orlando got in position. Beardo jumped to the side of them pushing them all reaching the goal. As Alexander and Heather were about to arrive and Beardo and Charles would be eliminated, Beardo took the rock as quickly as he could and threw it to the side of him which prompted him as well, although Alejandro and Heather had arrived.

Alejandro: Hehe, too easy...

Charles: Surprise!

It turns out that Charles had pushed them both out of the land, getting Beardo and him.

Chris: Alejandro and Heather are eliminated.

Alejandro: It's not fair!

Chris: I do not care.

CONFESSIONARY/START

Alejandro: That Charles, he's already sung!

CONFESSIONAL/END

There were still 36 of the participants, ready for the second challenge.

* * *

Chris: Ready for the second challenge!, in this you must remember a color code that you must put there.

There was a door where you had to put a key of 4 colors between blue, red, yellow, green, purple and orange.

Chris: The code is...

Suddenly the holographic Chris disappeared without letting the contestants know what the code was

Lightning: Lightning does not need to know the code!, his instinct is the best

Lightning pressed the color blue, but then the door electrocuted him leaving him unconscious. Jo took the next step

Jo: Well the blue, obviously it is not, so...

He pressed the yellow color but was also electrocuted

Eva: Hehe, silly, it was obvious that it was red

Pressed the red color but like the other 2, was electrocuted

Nobody dared to press another button. Until Brick full of courage took a step forward.

Brick: Obviously I will not succeed, but I will not let anyone else get hurt,

Again he pressed the blue, even knowing that it was not. Obviously he was also electrocuted although his sacrifice served for others to pass.

Chris: Lightning, Jo, Eva and Brick eliminated.

* * *

Chris: Welcome to your third challenge, here you should only run to the finish line.

Dave: Is that all?

Chris: Probably...

The holographic Chris disappeared leaving the contestants surprised.

Sky: It does not matter...

When Sky started running, Dave went after her

Everyone else also started running.

Dave: Surrender Sky, you can not win

CONFESSIONAL/START

Sky: Even if I want to fix things with Dave, he's already frustrating me!

CONFESSIONAL/END

Suddenly the soil began to tremble and a worm came out of the ground and attacked Sky, which swallowed whole

Dave: Hahahaha

Then he also attacked Dave, who also swallowed whole

Jasmine: Remember... just think you're being chased by a group of zombies

Shawn: I'll do that!

But suddenly the worm appeared and swallowed them both.

CONFESSIONAL/START

Shawn: I should have imagined a bigger zombie

CONFESSIONAL/END

Chris: Sky, Dave, Jasmine and Shawn are eliminated. Rick rests

Then the worm put on a more innocent face, spitting Sky, Dave, Jasmine and Shawn, and going back to the ground

* * *

With a free path the other contestants passed without difficulties, until the holographic Chris appeared again.

Chris: Welcome to the fourth test, and the funniest test for me

Everyone was quite worried, because this means that something bad was coming for them.

Chris: For those who are wondering, they will see... there, there is a robot

And yes, a small robot appeared and apparently was handled by Chris with a small remote control.

Chris: With this I will be able to launch electric shocks to whomever I want, pressing a button

The robot changed his face and took out a pistol that sent electric shocks, he threw them to mutant animals that were there, to demonstrate his power, which left unconscious.

Chris: I myself will eliminate the contestants that I have found quite boring...

The robot began to levitate aiming at all the contestants so nobody was sure.

Chris: The first one is...

...

...

...

...

...

... B!

The robot fired an electric shock that hit the silent boy squarely, surprising Dawn and Ella.

Ella: Why did he do that?

Chris: He was helping them too, in short, the second is...

...

...

...

...

...

...Owen!

Owen: What?!

The robot fired another electric shock that gave Owen unconscious

Chris: You were not helping anyone... and finally, the following are...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sadie and Katie!

Sadie and Katie: What?!

Again the robot fired two electric shocks that gave both girls.

Chris: You helped each other too much. But hey, it's time for the next challenge, take a step forward.

The remaining 24 contestants took the step, and the hollographic Chris appeared again.

* * *

Chris: Welcome to the fifth challenge, in this you must fight with an old acquaintance.

From the shadows a shark appeared with legs and arms, it was Fang.

Scott: What?!

Chris: Yes... after the destruction of the previous island, Fang looked for a place with toxic waste where he could live and that is why he is here.

Fang was directly by Scott, giving rise to the others could escape, Fang realized this, so he also grabbed Cameron, Mike and Zoey since he also knew them before.

Mike: I think it reminds us.

Cameron: Probably...

Zoey: Hello Fang...

CONFESSIONAL/START

It was Fang, laughing, probably from the blows he was giving his rivals

CONFESSIONAL/END

* * *

Chris: Only half of the contestants are left, which are: Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Charles, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Orlando, Roland, Samey, Sierra, Staci, and Trent. Who will be the 4 winners ?, Who will they choose ?, Discover it in the next...

...

Total...

...

Drama...

...

History.

* * *

Notes: Well friends, that's all, the chapter may seem a lot, but I assure you that at first it was going to be quite bigger and I was going to include all 10 tests and even the choice of equipment, but I read it and saw that It was going to be extremely long, so for now, entertain yourself with this. I hope you have liked to give me your opinion on a scale from 0 to 100 happens to be more accurate.

That's it all, until next time.

Guest: Friend, I do not understand you at all

Moto Migs Fan: I hope you liked it

Totaldramafan04: Well here you have it, now wait for the next

theawesomedragonhunter: I hope to satisfy your curiosity

Michaelfang9: The premise is not everything, but if you liked it

swimboy818: I hope I have used that formula with this chapter

SolangeloUniverse: Wow, like when you have to do something to get something, but that something ends up liking you

monstermaniac: Did you like the final result?


End file.
